Dungeons
Stars represent the difficulty of a dungeon. In-game, they are shown outside of the dungeon entrance. Keep in mind that HP estimates are not measured in Minecraft Hearts or even Half-Hearts. HP is also subject to Type Effectiveness. -=1-Star Dungeons=- =The Sunken City= -What Sinks Goes Unseen For Ages- "Nobody anticipates these kinds of things, but an empire must fall eventually." '' ''-Emperor Theravat V Location: '''The Sunken City dungeon is most likely the first dungeon that you will do. It is located to the east of Sincite, following the road, taking the first left and then walking past the Ruins of Theravat and to the north. '''Parts: The first section of the dungeon is a narrow hallway that will drop you into a parkour section with a fire hazard. The parkour section can be skipped if you have enough speed. The next section is the quiz. It will ask two questions, some are easy and some are not. Notably, the questions can be easier if you use a tower that has this effect. The dungeon can also be devoid of questions through the use of a different tower. Boss: Emperor Theravat I ~6000HP |50% Earthen Resistance, 50% Wither Resistance, 50% Fire Resistance, -15% Light Resistance, -75% Poison Resistance, 0% Other Resistance|; Emperor Theravat will spawn in the center of the room. After attacking him for a while, he will summon either 2 or all four of the souls from the corners of the room. Each soul has a different effect. The Scorned--diamond chestplate--can teleport directly to you. The Hated--gold chestplate--has strength, The Tormented--chain chestplate--slows you. The Outsider--iron chestplate--rains arrows sometimes. Emperor Theravat is invulnerable while the souls are out. The souls are damageable while Emperor Theravat is not. After all the souls have been slain, Emperor Theravat will be vulnerable again but will gain a large speed boost. Loot: 'One-star dungeons yield 12AB upon completion. All dungeons yield a trophy. The boss can drop: Unidentified Torture Chestplate (4 Variants), Unidentified Emperor Helmet, Unidentified Topaz Ring. Respectively, these items are as follows: The Hated Burden, The Torment Cast, The Scorn Shackle, The Outer Cold, Crown of the Sands, and The First. The First is the rarest drop from this dungeon. -=2-Star Dungeons=- =The Abyssal Depths= -Darkness Lingers Deep Below- ''"He observes, and every day he does; it grows closer to giving in to me." ''-Sepetal, Abyssal Blotchmaster'' '''Location: The Abyssal Depths dungeon is located just north of The Forest Town, in The Abyss Biome. This dungeon is also just above Esseliaj City. Parts: '''The first section of the dungeon is a parkour section with a void hazard. It is also very dark in this area, you gain night vision if you parkour fast enough. After the parkour there is a small fighting section against abyssal skeletons and then the boss. '''Boss: Fashnitol ~6500HP |100% Wither Resistance, 50% Normal Resistance, 50% Water Resistance, -25% Sky Resistance, -25% Earthen Resistance, 10% Other Resistances|; Fashnitol is a wither skeleton that moves at normal speed and gives you night vision sometimes. Otherwise, his arena is completely dark. Fashnitol summons 'rubilite' mobs--red shulkers--which can become very difficult to manage. Loot: 2-Star Dungeons drop 14AB. All dungeons drop a trophy. The boss can drop: Unidentified Abyss Helmet, or an Unidentified Abyss Sword. Respecticely, they are, Abyssal Span, Abyssal Atrocity. =Ycagel Outpost B= -Burning Hatred Remains- "I have done my part in bringing down Ycagel, now it's his turn." ''-Allonias, Molten Djinn'' Location: The Ycagel Outpost B Dungeon is located just below Ycagel City, at the Ycagel Water Gate. Parts: The first section is a large hallway that contains a lot of parkour. The room will fill with sand if you don't complete the parkour fast enough, however, the sand can assist you. The next section is a fighting section against 'tombfallen' husks. There can be quite a few and there are several challenges related to completing this dungeon with +#% mobs towers. Next is the boss room. Boss: Allonias ~14000HP |100% Immune to Damage|; Allonias will be in the center of the room. He will summon zombie pigmen, husks, and blazes. He is only damageable by pushing the button on the pillars at the edges of the room, but there must be a bow on the pillar. If any mobs are near the pillar with the bow and you activate the bow, the bow will shoot the mobs instead of Allonias. The bow only appears once per wave of mobs! Loot: 2-Star Dungeons drop 14AB. All dungeons drop a trophy. The boss can drop: Unidentified Sunken Headgear, Unidentified Sunken Pendant, or Unidentified Sunken Flask (4 Major Variants <145 Minor Variants>). Respectively, the drops are called; Burning Conscience, The Lava Pendant, The Green Teardrop, The Yellow Teardrop, The Purple Teardrop and The Red Teardrop. The Green Teardrop is the most common flask, but it has 145 variants. The best variant is #% of your damage is changed into all elemental damages. -=3-Star Dungeons=- =Misery's Keep= UNDER RENOVATIONS -The Impossible War- "She told me to leave that day, and I watched my kingdom fall apart because of it." ''-Valerie Tellarin, Founder of Valdream City'' =The Glitch= UNDER RENOVATIONS -A Great Failure- "I was employed once, but I turned on him so fast that they had to give me my own realm." ''-Fatel, Ex-Employee of The Company'' =Abandoned Lab= -Quietly Waiting- "Pointless tasks don't mean anything to a city that is doomed from the start." ''-Ferenal, Esseliaj Scientist'' Location: The Abandoned Lab Dungeon is located in Esseliaj City, at the top floor where 3 NPCs are. Esseliaj City is in the mountain in the Abyss Biome which is next to The Forest Town. Parts: The first part of the dungeon is a fighting section, where several 'the experimental' zombies will spawn in. The second part is a parkour section, which can be a bit difficult due to head-hitting jumps. The next room is the boss. Boss: Ferenal ~12000HP |100% Sky Resistance, 75% Poison Resistance, 75% Wither Resistance, -10% Normal Resistance, -25% Mysterium Resistance, 5% Other Resistances|; Ferenal will clone himself several times until you get him to about 3/4 hp. He will then continue cloning himself but also gain speed and create portals at the four corners of the room. He can come out of these portals at any time and will often choose the one nearest to you. 'Loot: '''3-Star Dungeons drop 16AB. All dungeons drop a trophy. The boss can drop: Unidentified Abandoned Chestplate, Unidentified Abandoned Leggings, Unidentified Abandoned Helmet, Unidentified Abandoned Boots, or an Unidentified Abandoned Pendant. They are, respectively; Portalmast, Dimensional Variant <700+ Minor Variants>, Ferenal's Grace, Temporal Disturbance, and Ferenal's Arrival. Ferenal's Arrival can be upgraded through a prophecy. Dimensional Variant has an extremely appropriate name, as it has around 700 variants. Ferenal's Grace is one of the earliest items in the game that gives a passive effect. -=4-Star Dungeons=- =The Lava Chambers= -Continental Collision- ''"It was demanded of me, and then nobody even paid any attention once it was finished." ''-Caldris, Selevian Architect'' =Folia Jungle= -Corruption, Corrosion, Extinction- "The wind blows the leaves above us, but there is only stillness below." ''-Talus, Resident of Folia City'' =Valdream's Labyrinth= -The City Hides Nostalgia- "She told us that these were part of some old city Valdream's modeled after, so they're important." ''-Dalius Tellarin, Well-Known Hero'' =Astral Space= -Glowing Growths- "There was always something off-putting about the meteors, like it was constantly changing." ''-Commander Lysanthreodine, First Hero of Luna-Sol'' =Deck 12= -Wails Echo in the Darkness- "My biggest regret... is not a vial that fell into evil hands. My biggest regret will forever haunt my pride." ''-Captain Terusius, Captain of the V.S.S. Touval'' -=5-Star Dungeons=- =Iron Gate= -That Which Doesn't Bleed Can Rot- "The Company is the most regrettable part of my life, and the horrors that I have committed are endless." ''-Terusius and Trisect's Log'' =Magivarian Heights= -Mysterious Choices, Perfect Power- "The most powerful mages leave a part of their magic behind in the Magiver Vault, and because of all the magic in this area, it changes shape every so often." ''-Thimitag Rodos, Lightning Mage'' *